The Hard Knock Life
by Ectofeature
Summary: Gon Freecss es un huérfano pobre que conoce a Killua Zoldyck el heredero de una poderosa familia. Después de una discusión como niños... ¿Volverán a verse? Si es así, ¿Cómo reaccionaran? ¿Y qué ha pasado con el padre de Gon? / GonKillua. / AU. / Multichapter.


**Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know.**  
**I can't let you go, can't let you go.**  
**I just want it to be perfect.**  
**To believe it's all been worth the fight.**  
**Lies, don't wanna know, don't wanna know, Oooh.**

* * *

Lightvale era una pequeña ciudad conocida por muchas cosas. Los horribles asesinatos cometidos en los últimos años, la enorme corrupción de su alcalde, la gran cantidad de huérfanos... Pero lo que solía ser significante en la ciudad era la enorme diferencia de clases. Una mitad de Lightvale estaba atestada de mansiones, tiendas caras, un internado lujoso, institutos privados... Mientras que la otra mitad era casi como un pueblecito independiente. Un barrio conocido como Darkvale donde todos se conocían y ayudaban. Pequeñas casuchas, negocios humildes, instituto público y el orfanato donde acababan los huérfanos con mala suerte. No ayudaba el hecho de que el estado favoreciese el barrio rico con las ayudas monetarias. A pesar de que los que vivía en Darkvale eran muchos más, el barrio era diminuto comparado con el resto de la ciudad.

Nuestra historia se centra ahí mismo, específicamente en el orfanato de Santa Anna, donde una señora conocida por los niños como la señorita Mito cuidaba de los huérfanos con lo poco que el ayuntamiento le ofrecía. Ella era buena y cariñosa con ellos, casi como una madre, pero claro, no siempre podía darles todo.

Eran ya las doce de la noche, cuando en la enorme habitación de los chicos se oía un pequeño alboroto. Kurapika, el mayor de los huérfanos, con quince años, abrió un ojo perezosamente. Su mejor amigo se había levantado de un salto y preparaba una maleta verde encima de la incómoda cama. Ni siquiera se preocupaba por no hacer ruido.  
Gon era alguien tozudo. El chico era conocido por intentar escapar del orfanato de vez en cuando. A veces lo hacia pasada una semana de la última vez, a veces después de un mes. Pero de una forma u otra siempre acababa saliendo de Santa Anna. Y a los tres días, la señorita Mito era llamada por la policía para comunicar que lo habían encontrado.  
Esta vez hacían quince días desde la última escapada, y Gon se veía tan seguro como la primera vez. Kurapika suspiró y se levantó lentamente, y preparándose para intentar convencer al chico inútilmente.  
\- Gon... -Llamó la atención del moreno en un tranquilo susurro. -¿Otra vez vas a salir?  
\- Ah, Kurapika. -El moreno sonrió como saludo, aunque hizo una mueca de disgusto ante lo segundo que dijo el chico. Sabía que se le avecinaba una charla y la verdad es que no le apetecía para nada oírla. -Esta vez es diferente. Le voy a encontrar, y nos iremos juntos a casa.  
\- A tu padre... -El rubio suspiró y se pasó una mano por el flequillo. -Gon... Mito dijo...  
\- Él no está muerto. -El chico cerró la maleta con un golpe, y se giró hacia su amigo. -Estoy seguro de que está ahí fuera, esperándome. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! Además... Bueno, mañana será mi cumpleaños.  
\- Por eso mismo no puedes irte. Mito ahorró y ha comprado una tarta, y Zushi te ha hecho un...  
\- Cumplo doce.  
Kurapika se calló haciendo una pequeña mueca de tristeza.  
\- Nunca adoptan a partir de los doce... -Recordó algo que él mismo le dijo al niño en un momento de furia. Ahora se arrepentía enormemente. -Pero Gon, eso no es siempre...  
\- Admitamoslo, nadie va a adoptarnos. Si nos quedamos aquí sólo nos espera una vida sin futuro. Por eso, deberías venir conmigo, Kurapika.  
El rubio se quedó unos momentos callado antes de negar lentamente.  
\- Me quedo.  
Gon se encogió de hombros, y tras colgarse la maleta se dirigió hacia la puerta. Kurapika frunció el ceño antes de que saliese.  
\- Te volverán a pillar.  
El moreno infló las mejillas sin volverse hacia el pesado de su amigo.  
-Merece la pena intentarlo.

* * *

Era temprano por la mañana cuando Gon despertó escondido en un matorral del parque. No quería quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo, porque sabia que si lo hacía acabaría siendo descubierto por los policías que lo conocían de sobra. Hoy iría al barrio rico. ¡Ya había registrado todo Darkvale en sus otras expediciones! ¡Estaba seguro de que tenía que estar ahí! Además nadie le conocía en la mitad más adinerada de la ciudad. Era un plan perfecto. Y el principio de su historia.

Cruzar la frontera no fue difícil, sólo era un barrio después de todo. No había nadie que le pidiese explicaciones por cruzar un par de calles, y la verdad es que lo agradecía. Si no, jamás habría llegado hasta ahí.  
En cuanto se alejó de Darkvale Gon notó perfectamente el cambio de ambiente. Todos iban con prisas, sin saludarse siquiera, con la vista fijada en el teléfono móvil. ¡Pues mejor! ¡Nadie le prestaría demasiada atención, y así pasaría desapercibido! El problema era ahora pensar como iba a empezar la búsqueda...  
Dio vueltas como un tonto por un par de horas intentando descubrir algo que le diese una remota pista de su padre. Al cabo del tiempo su barriga empezó a hacer ruidos por el hambre. No había desayunado nada, ni tampoco tenía dinero y la hora del almuerzo no estaba muy lejos. Sólo le quedaba una opción...

Entró al primer supermercado que vio con algo de nervios. Si robaba un paquete de patatas nadie lo iba a echar de menos... ¿verdad? Sólo era un mísero paquete de un dólar... Uno que no tenía. Caminó con disimulo hasta el pasillo de los dulces y demás porquerías, intentando relajar su respiración. Después de todo este era un barrio rico. No pasaba nada, no pasaba nada...  
_"Vamos, Gon... Es por necesidad... Nadie se va a dar cuenta." _Se intentó convencer a si mismo.  
Sin pensarlo dos veces agarró la bolsa intentando hacer el menos ruido posible, y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la sudadera.  
Miró a ambos lados, gracias a dios nadie lo había visto. Suspiró con alivio, y empezó a caminar lentamente a la salida.  
\- Eh, niño. -El moreno se tensó de pronto, al notar una mano en su hombro. -¿Qué llevas ahí?  
\- Ah... Eh...  
Gon se giró palideciendo al ver al dependiente mirándolo de forma acusatoria. Se mordió el labio, y entrecerró los ojos agarrando el paquete con mas fuerza. No tenía ni idea de lo que iba a decir o hacer ahora. ¿Llamaría a la policía? ¿Iría a la cárcel? ¡Todo por unas patatas!  
\- Ah, ahí estás, hermanito. -Antes de poder reaccionar, un chico más o menos de su altura lo tiró hacía un carrito medio lleno de porquerías. Gon levantó una ceja por culpa de la confusión, y miró al niño que le guiñó un ojo de color azul cielo. -¿Tienes lo que te pedí?  
Sacó lentamente el paquete de patatas, con algo de nervios y colocándolo en el carrito.  
\- ¿Sois hermanos? -El tipo miró de forma sospechosa al pequeño albino que abrazaba con fuerza el brazo de Gon.  
\- ¡Si señor! Es mi hermano mayor.  
\- ¿Y vuestros padres? -Ahora se volvió directamente hacia el moreno, pero el desconocido se adelantó una vez más.  
\- Afuera, con esperando en el coche.  
\- Um... Está bien. Pero daos prisa.

En cuanto el señor se retiró, Gon miró a su salvador con una gran sonrisa.  
\- Muchas gracias. Pensé que iba a morir ahí.  
El albino respondió con una mueca burlona.  
\- No hay problema, pero la próxima vez querrás usar una de estas. -Y dicho esto, sacó una tarjeta de plástico, la cual Gon reconoció como una de esas tarjetas de crédito que usaban los peces gordos. -Suelen cancelarlas, pero cuando eso pase solo tienes que robar otra. -Murmuró, poniéndose la mano en un lado de la boca.  
\- Oh... Bien... -Asintió Gon, un poco confuso. -Bueno, creo que voy a volverme. Gracias de nuevo.  
\- Oye niño, espera. -El chico lo agarró por la muñeca, y le guiñó un ojo. -Ahora eres parte de mi tapadera. Venga, coge todo lo que quieras. Yo invito.  
El moreno levantó las cejas, y luego asintió sonriendo.  
\- ¡Vale! ¡Gracias!

Después de pillar todo lo que quisieron, los dos niños salieron de la tienda con bolsas cargadas de dulces, refrescos y comida basura. Gon jamás había visto tantísima cantidad de porquerías en un mismo sitio. Estaba seguro de que si comía todo eso acabaría en el hospital por indigestión.  
\- Por cierto, soy Killua. -Se presentó el albino, metiéndose una mano en el bolsillo.  
\- Encantado, Killua yo soy Gon.  
\- Mmmm... Bien, pues Gon...  
\- ¿Si?  
\- Corre.  
Y tras esto, Killua agarró a Gon de un brazo empezando a correr por las calles de Lightvale.

* * *

Estuvieron corriendo por más de quince minutos, sin que Gon preguntase el por qué de la petición del albino. Empezaba a cansarse, y ya apenas podía controlar su respiración. Se aferró a la bolsa que cargaba, y también tomó con más fuerza la mano de Killua.  
\- Killua, ¿Por qué corremos?  
El chico le miró de reojo.  
\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? Que tonto... Nos llevan siguiendo desde hace un buen rato. -El moreno se giró para observar con horror como un coche negro intentaba alcanzarles. -Mierda. -Murmuró el albino. -Si esto sigue así... Me van a pillar.  
Gon entrecerró los ojos, pero entonces vio su salvación a la vuelta de la esquina. Literalmente. Agarró a Killua, y cruzó hacia una calle diagonal. Antes de que el coche alcanzara a girar también, se metió con su nuevo amigo en un callejón. Los dos niños se escondieron detrás de un contenedor sin atreverse si quiera a respirar, mientras el moreno miraba por encima con disimulo. Esperó un par de segundos, y por fin para su alivio el coche pasó de largo.  
\- Menos mal. ¡Se han ido! -Sonrió Gon ampliamente. Killua se le quedó unos momentos mirando extrañado, pero luego le dedicó una sonrisa él también.  
\- ¿Sabes Gon? Tengo una idea de dónde podemos ir. Ven, sígueme. -Y una vez más agarró la mano del moreno para guiarlo a otro sitio.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un lago rodeado por algunos árboles que simulaban un bosque frondoso. En frente del lago había un par de casas de campo que no quedaban muy lejos. Killua se sentó en el suelo, por fin soltando la mano de Gon para abrir un paquete de chocolatinas. El moreno lo imitó con gesto pensativo. Tenía una pregunta en su mente desde hace un rato, pero no encontró momento para hacerla hasta ahora.  
\- Oye, Killua. -Empezó, agarrando de su bolsa el paquete de patatas. -¿Tú...? ¿Eres como yo?  
\- ¿Huh? No te entiendo. -Respondió el albino con la boca llena.  
\- Esos tipos que nos seguían... -Gon entrecerró los ojos. -¿Tu eres un huérfano, como yo? ¿Ellos querían llevarte de vuelta al orfanato?  
Killua se quedó mirando al moreno con una expresión confusa, mientras tragaba. Después le dedicó una sonrisa felina.  
\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido, Gon? Entonces tu también lo eres, ¿eh? Eso explica mucho. -Admitió asintiendo con fuerza.  
\- ¡Sabía que eras como yo! -El chico se resistió a darle un abrazo. -¿Y cómo has escapado? ¿Lo haces a menudo? ¿A dónde irás? ¿También tienes doce? Mi amigo Kurapika dice que cuando cumples doce años ya se te ha pasado la edad de adopción, y nadie te quiere.  
\- Tengo once años. -Fue lo único que contestó, antes de ponerse de pie. -Oye Gon, ¿ves esas casas de ahí? Esas son las casas de Invierno de los ricachones. Sobre estas fechas no hay nadie. Podríamos ir allí a refugiarnos.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿De verdad?  
\- ¡Si! ¡Vamos! ¡Podemos vivir ahí un tiempo! Después escaparemos juntos de esta ciudad. ¿Qué te parece? -Sonrió el albino, pasándose los brazos por detrás de la nuca.  
\- Ah pero yo... -Gon se miró unos momentos las manos. -Mi...  
\- ¿Tu...? ¿Tu qué?  
\- ... ¡No es importante! -El moreno levantó la cara con una sonrisa. -¡Lo que ofreces suena genial! ¡Nos iremos juntos!  
\- ¡Mola! Pero por esta noche al menos deberíamos ir a una de esas casas.  
\- ¡Está bien!

Hicieron una carrera para rodear el lago, la cual empataron, hasta llegar a la primera casa inhabitada que encontraron. Killua encontró una forma de entrar, y por suerte los dueños no tenían alarma. Gon examinó el sitio impresionado. Jamás había visto una casa tan enorme. ¡Ahí podrían vivir todos los niños del orfanato sin problemas! ¡Qué suerte tenían algunos!  
\- Mira, Gon. Tienen una consola de videojuegos. ¿Alguna vez jugaste a una?  
\- No, nunca. -Admitió el moreno, sentándose al lado de Killua que estaba como Pedro por su casa. Se preguntó cuantas veces el albino habría hecho esto.  
\- Es muy fácil. Te enseñaré.

Pasaron algunas horas jugando a un juego de carreras, y comiendo dulces hasta que se aburrieron de ello. Gon pensó que ahora podría ser un buen momento para retomar su conversación de antes sobre planes del futuro.  
\- Oye, Killua. ¿Dónde iremos, entonces?  
\- Donde queramos, en realidad. -Respondió levantando los hombros. -No lo se.  
\- ¡Podemos ver el mundo juntos! -Sonrió el moreno. -Oye... ¿Tu nunca has sentido la necesidad de tener un padre y una madre?  
La conversación cambió repentinamente, a lo que el chico le dedicó una mueca de disgusto.  
\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? -Luego se encogió de hombros una vez más. -Tampoco lo se. Supongo... Que a veces puedes sentirte un poco solo.  
\- Um... Yo... Pensé que quería encontrar a mi padre. -Admitió Gon. -Pero creo que en realidad... No quería que me dejasen solo para siempre. Quería tener alguien que estuviese ahí en un futuro, ¿sabes? Una familia y eso.  
\- Uh... Sí, creo que te entiendo.  
\- Oye, Killua. Seamos mejores amigos para siempre, ¿vale? Pase lo que pase.  
El albino se sonrojó levemente, y apartó la vara por pura vergüenza.  
\- Bueno... Esta bien, te haré ese favor. -Sonrió de forma gatuna, tirándole un cojín.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Soy yo le que te hace el favor! -Se rió Gon, lanzándonos de vuelta, empezando una guerra de cojines.

* * *

Cayó la noche en Lightvale, y los recién declarados mejores amigos cayeron rendidos en el sofá, rodeados de envoltorios de caramelos y tapados por una manta. No eran siquiera las once, cuando un ruido despertó a Gon. El moreno abrió los ojos lentamente para ver una linterna en el pasillo. En seguida se alertó, y empezó a zarandear a Killua.  
\- ¡Despierta, Killua! ¡Hay alguien en la casa! Tenemos que salir de aquí, ya. -Susurró, pero era muy tarde. La luz les enfocó directamente en cuanto el albino abrió los ojos.  
\- ¿Killua?  
En seguida, Gon se levantó seguido de su amigo, pero fue el primero que reaccionó antes. Agarró un candelabro, poniéndose delante del albino, y apuntó a la que reconoció como una mujer vestida de pija.  
\- Tranquilo, Killua. Yo me encargo. -Dijo de forma protectiva, levantando el otro brazo para defenderlo. El albino sin embargo, extrañamente se encontraba totalmente paralizado y callado. -No nos va a volver a llevar al orfanato. No nos iremos a ninguna parte, señora.  
La mujer levantó una ceja, y ladeó levemente la cabeza, mirando por encima del hombro de Gon.  
\- Cariño... ¿Qué cosas le has estado contando a este niño?  
El moreno parpadeó lentamente, y bajó los brazos acabando con esa pose agresiva, para girarse hacia Killua que parecía al borde del llanto mirando a la mujer.  
\- ¿Killua...? ¿Quién es ella? -Empezó diciendo, Killua le miró un par de segundos, pero en seguida volvió la vista a la señora que siguió hablando.  
\- Kill, cielo. Dile la verdad. -Gon se giró ahora a ella, que bajó la linterna con una pequeña sonrisa. -Soy su madre. -Cuando pronunció esta palabra juraría que oyó un sollozo escapar la boca de Killua, pero lo ignoró. -Vas a venir conmigo, Kill. Tu padre y tus hermanos están muertos de preocupación.  
\- ¿Tienes padres? -El moreno miró directamente a su amigo, con una expresión dolida. -¿Tienes... Hermanos? Tienes una familia. -Killua abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no hizo más que bajar la mirada. -Pensé... Que eras como yo.

Gon observaba en silencio, como la señora hablaba con una patrulla de policía de Darkvale, un par de agentes que conocía de sobra. Se sentía tan dolido... Killua tenía a gente que le quería, personas que estaban preocupadas por él, y que habían salido a buscarle. Una familia, que sufría por el hecho de que había escapado. No... No sólo era eso lo que le hacía daño. Era el hecho de que Killua le había mentido. Le dijo que escaparían juntos, que eran iguales, que se sentía solo. Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. Sintió como su mirada se nublaba por culpa de las lágrimas.  
\- Gon. -Ignoró la primera vez que lo llamó, desde el coche negro de la mujer. Pero el albino no iba a darse por vencido. -Gon. ¡GON!  
El moreno se giró con expresión furiosa, y miró a Killua de una forma que nunca había mirado a nadie. Con rabia. Se fijó en que el chico, igual que él tenía los ojos aguados y sujetaba un papel.  
\- No te preocupes por mi madre ella... Está enfadada porque usé su tarjeta. No te hará nada a ti. -Empezó, pero Gon no reaccionó. Killua apuntó algo en el papel mientras seguía hablando. -Escucha, cuando acabe todo esto ven a buscarme. Escaparemos juntos. -Sonrió el chico, extendiéndole el papel a Gon. Pero seguía sin reaccionar.  
\- Me mentiste. -Fue lo único que respondió. Killua hizo un gesto de molestia.  
\- Lo siento. -Gon retiró la cara. -Mentí sobre mis padres, pero todo lo demás es cierto. Gon no soy feliz en mi familia. No puedes ni imaginar como me tratan. Tenía que huir de allí, ellos no me quieren. Somos iguales, de verdad. Podemos escapar juntos y... Tú eres el primer amigo que tengo, Gon. -El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, pero esto pareció enfuerecer al albino. -Tú eres el que lo dijiste. Dijiste que seríamos amigos para siempre. -De nuevo empezaron a formarse lágrimas en los ojos. -¡Lo dijiste Gon! ¡Tú eres el mentiroso!  
El moreno negó lentamente con la cabeza, mientras se giraba para entrar al coche de policías.  
\- No quiero ser amigo tuyo.  
\- ¡Gon! -Intentó salir del coche por la ventana, pero las estúpidas cadenas de sus pies se lo impedían. -¡GON! ¡VEN AQUÍ! ¡HE DICHO QUE VENGAS! ¡GON!  
Pero en ningún momento le hizo caso.

* * *

Gon volvió a Santa Anna en un corto viaje silencioso. Los policías no estaban acostumbrados a esta actitud. El chico solía hablar animadamente de cómo había descubierto una nueva pista para encontrar a su padre. Aunque fuese una tontería. Pero ahora... Nada.  
\- Adios, chico. -Se despidieron cuando Gon bajó del coche. Pero tampoco obtuvieron respuesta.

El moreno entró una vez más al orfanato, e ignoró olímpicamente a Mito que estaba dispuesta a reñirle, aunque ahora sabía que algo iba mal por lo que decidió dejarlo estar. Caminó hasta el cuarto, cerró la puerta y se tumbó en la cama. Kurapika lo observó desde la suya, y sin decir nada recibió una contestación por parte de Gon.  
\- Tenías razón, Kurapika.  
\- ¿...Gon?  
\- Sobre mi padre. -El chico se agarró las rodillas, intentando resistir las ganas de llorar. -Esta muerto. Nadie está esperándome fuera de aquí.

* * *

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1.**


End file.
